Davis, Tk, and the Kids
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: Davis and Tk, have to watch everyone's kids. But in the Past Tk and Davis had a fling. Will the Love be relit?
1. The day starts.

All of these kids names I made up i have no idea what their real names are so this made sense to do . oh well....its Daikeru hope ya like!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the digidestined I just write storys about them.....  
  
Daisuke: Tell me why I agreed to this story again?  
Yolen: Cuz your just nice like that.  
Daisuke: oh right....hey wait a second!  
Yolen: Oh Taichi's calling me bye! Gotta start the story!  
  
Daisuke sighed. His son, Junior, had just kicked the soccer   
ball into a plant. "Now I know how my mom felt..." Davis cleaned it up   
and sat down complaining.  
  
Leaning on his arm, Davis began to day dream. "Daisuke!" a   
voice yelled."Ack!!" He fell to the floor. Looking up he saw Yolie.  
"Ugh..Yolie..That wasn't funny." Davis pulling himself to his knees.  
  
"Sorry Daisuke." She mumbled." Hey Davis why are you on the   
floor?" Davis looked to see Ken walking threw the door, carrying their   
son, Katami, in his arms, along with a bag full of stuff for their kids.  
  
"Sheesh. you two must've been buzah." Daisuke teased."Shut up."  
Miyako snapped. Yolie was holding their youngest son, Dakemi, and   
their daughter, Mitchatami was hugging Ken's leg not letting go.  
  
Junior walked over to Mitchatami."Hi again!" He said." Hi..."   
Junior stared at her."Um Yolie do you mind..." Ken trailed off."Oh   
right!" Yolie sat Dakemi in his carrier and walked over to Ken taking   
Katami, out of his arms.  
  
"Oh Davis thanks for watching them while we go outta town. I   
can't belive you offered to watch everyone's kids though." Yolie said   
trying not to wake Katami."Eh Takeru offered to help so I won't be   
alone."  
  
"Remember that fling Tk and Davis had?" Ken said. Miyako   
giggled."Yea I remember." Davis blushed."Um..errr...So what's these   
kids short names? or do you just call them Dakemi, Katami, and   
Mitchatami? And what do they eat?"   
  
"Oh David, Kent and Michelle. They eat basically anything."   
Yolie said. Daisuke nodded." It's a good thing my house is so big. Or   
else i'd have a prob." Ken nodded," We'll we just need Jyou and Mimi   
and we'll be gone."  
  
Davis sighed. It seemed like all of the digidestined got their   
dream person. Sora had Matt, Tai had Yolen, Yolie and Ken, Mimi had Joe,  
and Kari came out unexpectidly and admited she loved Izzy. They were   
now married and lived not to far away. *A/N: ok so its not exactly   
right but who cares? . its not right for about 5 reasons o.o figure   
them out..*   
  
There was a knock at the door."I'll get it daddy!" Michelle and  
Junior yelled at the same time and ran to get the door."Its Mr. and   
Mrs.Kido!" they both hollered. Mimi and Jyou came in the room laughing.  
  
"Nice door crew you have Davis." Jyou said. Mimi was holding   
her daughter, Mikato, and Jyou's son, Jyako, was walking slowly reading  
a book."But Mommy. I don't want to stay with all the boys!" Mikato was  
complaing.  
  
"Oh there will be girls to. And you'll be staying with Mr.   
Motomiya, and Mr. Takaishi." Mimi told Mikato, setting her down. Mikato  
clinged to Mimi's leg."NOOOO!! MOMMY!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!!" she cried.  
  
Michelle stared at her."What a baby..." Mikato stopped crying   
instantly."Don't call me names Michelle." Michelle grabbed a hold of   
Yolie's leg."NOOOO!! MOMMY!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!!" she mimicked.  
  
Mikato glared then ran after Michelle."AGGH!! NUUUUUU!!"   
Michelle yelled."Uhh.." Jyou laughed nurviously,"Umm...they'll be   
better. I'm positive.." Davis nodded. Ken caught Michelle and picked   
her up.  
  
"Daddy!" she complained."Michelle, you won't tease the other   
girls you got me?" Michelle pouted but nodded. Ken let her down and she  
sat by Dakemi, and made silly faces. Matt walked in with Sora at that   
moment,"Sorry to barge in. The door was open." Michisin, Their oldest,  
came hopping into the room, with Satamili, crawling after him.  
  
"Oh Sam! Get off the floor!Your not two anymore!" Mimi   
exclaimed. Sam sat on his butt and smiled at her."Naw. I ish two! I   
dis manah!" Sam held up two fingers. Yamato sighed."He's in a stage...  
he thinks he's two."   
  
"HEELLLOOO!!" Tai jumped into the room, with Taiyaoto behind   
him.Yolen came walking in with Katalie in her backpack carrier."Weeee!"  
She clapped. Yolie looked at Tai."Think your loud enough?" she asked.  
  
"I can be louder you know." Taichi sneered. Yolie rolled her   
eyes."Sorry about him Miyako...he's a little hyper today...I gave him   
a Snickers and a blood-coke.." Yolen sighed. "I want a blood-coke..."   
Ken complained.  
  
"No way. Ichijouji-chan." Tai teased. Davis sweatdrops."Ummm...  
ok then." Ken pulled Taichi into a head lock."Ack! Yolen get him off   
me!" 'Is it me or are they werider...' Davis thought."Ken Ichijouji!   
You stop that right now mister! Or i'll tell everyone what you did with  
me back when we were 16."   
  
Ken let go instantly."That's not fair Yolen! We dated then!"   
Yolen smirked."Soo?" Ken glared."You tell i'll tell everyone your real   
first name, plus your full name." Yolen's eye's went wide."You   
wouldn't!?!?"   
  
"Oh would I."Ken said teasingly. Miyako laughed." I see there   
still not over each other." Ken and Yolen turned away from each other.  
"Humph!" they both said."Hello anyone here or are we late again?" Kari  
called.  
  
"Hey Kar!" Tai yelled to her. He ran over to her and picked her  
up into a hug."Hi to you to Tai. Long time no see." She laughed.  
Katalina walked in holding Saramiti's hand."Girls could you help   
daddy?" Izzy asked.  
  
Katalina and Satamiti ignored him."HI Michelle!" Katalina   
exclaimed. "Hewwo David." Saramiti said. Michelle walked over to   
Katalina."Hey Kat. I see your daddy brought you guys stuff to play with  
too."   
  
Kat nodded. At that moment Izzy dropped everything."SON OF   
A....err I mean dang it." Davis walked over and picked up some of the   
bags."Thanks Daisuke." Davis smiled."Tis nothing."   
  
"Ok now what are all these kids names?" Davis said. Kari,   
Yolen, Yolie, Sora, and Mimi all started talking at once."Woah! Girls   
one at a time! Please!" He yelled. "I'll go first ok?" Mimi asked.   
They nodded.  
  
"This is Mikato, and he's Jyako, but we call him, Jake." Mimi   
said."Satamili is Sam the orange haired boy on the floor, and Miles is  
the blond." Sora replied."Kat is the girl with the wistle, and Sarah is  
the girl with orange hair." Kari told him.  
  
"David, Kent, and Michelle are mine." Yolie said."and Trent and  
Kara are mine and Tai's." Yolen said."Ok so it goes; Mikato and Jake,   
Sam and Miles, Kat, and Sarah, David, Kent, and Michelle, and Trent and  
Kara?" Davis asked pointing at each child."Yep." They all said.  
  
"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" Takami said hopping into the room."Hey there   
Takami." Kari said picking him up. He smiled. Tk walked into the room.  
"Hey all.Long time since i've seen ya'll." Davis laughed.  
  
"You don't come and visit us anymore Tk, that's why!" Yolie   
exclaimed."He just doesn't love us anymore." Kari teased, acting hurt.  
"Awww, I love ya you know I do." Tk joked."Sorry i'm taken." She said   
and laughed hugging Takami.  
  
Tk sweatdropped and laughed."Umm kay then..." Kat poked Takami   
in the leg. "Owww...." he said."Now that Tk's here you can all leave.   
Go on get outta my house!" Davis joked acting like he was kicking them   
in the butt.  
  
"No were missing Cody." Mimi reminded him."Oh right Cody. Um he  
called said he would catch a later plane out, he had a late meeting."  
Ken said."Ok then, were outta here." Tai said.  
  
"Wait!" all four girls said."Huh?" Ken, Tai, and Izzy said.  
"Mediciations, and allergy's haven't been told." Matt said."Oh hehe...  
right." Tai said."Sam is allergic to strawberrys, and ham. Miles isn't   
allergic to anything but takes this this and this." Sora said giving   
him the pill bottles," He takes this at noon this after 3 and this at  
night."  
  
"Kat can't have Coke, but she is in love with blood-cokes.   
Replace the coke with Dr.P ok? Oh and Sarah is allergic to some types  
of sushi, only give her shimp sushi ok? They both take this and this   
at noon." Kari said handing him the pill bottles.  
  
"Kent is allergic to Chocolate, and will go into a suger   
overload if he has pixy-sticks. Don't let him have them. David will   
only eat tuna right now, and Michelle isn't allowed to have Mt.Dew it   
makes her sick. Kent takes this at night, David takes this and this at  
noon and 3 and Michelle takes this when she wakes up, this at 1, and   
she takes Prozzac every other hour." Yolie told him.  
  
"Mikato, takes this at 4. She is allergic to most soda's so I  
packed the only kind she can drink, she can't drink from normal cups so  
her sippy cup is in there too. Jake is allergic to just about everything  
just like his father so he takes this, this, this, this, and Ibprofin.   
He knows when to take them." Mimi said giving him a bag of things.  
  
Davis looked at Yolen with pleading eyes."Please not yours   
too.." Yolen smiled."Nope only one thing. Kara can't drink after 6 or   
she'll wet the bed, and here's Trent's prozzac." Daisuke groaned.  
  
"I can't remember all this..." He said."Don't worry Davis I   
wrote everything down." Tk said smiling."Ok then their outta here.   
Ken, Yolie, Jyou, and Mimi are going to Flordia. Kari, Izzy, Tai, and   
Yolen are going to Dallas. Sora, Matt, and Cody are going to Dallas to   
with Kari and them then there all meeting in California." Tk told him.  
  
"Ok were outta here!" Izzy said. Everyone walked out of the   
room and shut the door behind them. Davis and Tk looked to the kids.   
They looked back. Then all of a sudden, Mikato, Trent, Sam, Kent, and  
David started to cry while Michelle, Takami, Kara, Miles and Sarah   
started jumping up and down.Jake kept reading his book like nothing was  
happening.  
  
"Uhh ohh.." Davis and Tk said...  
  
O.o did i start good? x.x i haven't wrote a normal story in foreva....  
O.o anywell Review for meh thankies! 


	2. continuing to babysit....

This is like chapter two for Davis and the kids O.o i cut it into sections x.x chapters like o.o anyway hope ya likers Again.  
  
Davis: Hey how come I ain't with Kari and how come i'm stuck with all these kids?!?  
Yolen: cuz i said so Davis. Besides Kari's Izzy's your Takeru's.  
Takeru: O.O!! No way! Get me My kari now!  
Yolen: Nope! *locks the door*  
Davis and Takeru: o.o;; help...  
.   
Davis scooped up Kent, Tk picked up David and started rocking them, while trying to calm down Michelle, Kara, Miles  
and Takami from jumpping on the couch.  
  
Jr. stared at them. He hoped they weren't gonna be like that the whole time they were staying. Daisuke wistled loudly.   
Everyone stopped moving, and crying execpt David who was tired and cranky.  
  
"Ok stop that right now young lady!" Davis said, picking up Michelle and carring her under his arm."Do you all know   
which bag is yours?" Tk asked. They nodded." Good grab your bag and Follow me and Mr. Motomiya ok?" They nodded again.  
  
All of the kids grabbed their bag and followed them down the hall. Davis led them to a big room." Ok kids take out your  
sleeping bags and lay them on the floor." He told them."Ewww no way Mr. Motomiya. I can't sleep on the floor!" one of the little  
girls said.  
  
"You must be Mikato, huh?" Davis asked. She nodded."Yea, I thought so...just like your mom.Well i'll show you   
something." She smiled."A bed?" He laughed." Sure. Come on." Davis led her to Jr.'s room.  
  
"Yuck! I can't share a room with him. He's a boy!" she squeaked."Its in here or the floor." Davis said. Jr. gagged. He  
didn't want to share a room with Mikato.Ignoring Jr. Mikato aggreed and stuck her stuff on the bottom bunk.  
  
Davis left Mikato with Jr."Listen up Mikato. If I have to share a room with you you better not touch my soccer ball,  
goggles, or my Sony got it?" Mikato rolled her eyes."What ever i'm going to find Kara and go flirt with Takami and Kent."  
  
Jr groaned. Mikato always hung with Kara and they were always flirting with Takemi. Jr. wished just once someone  
would flirt with him."Jr!" Takami yelled. "AGGH!" Jr fell off his bed. Takami laughed.  
  
"Takami!" Jr yelled at him."What?" He asked innocently." You suck. How come Kara likes you?" He said.Takami gave  
him a O.o look."Umm I dunno.She's cute though huh?" Jr groaned."Yea..."   
  
"Hehe I so rule!Where is Kara?" Takami asked."With Mikato." Takami helped Jr. up. ". Mikato? Aww..." They walked  
out of the room."Hiiiiiiiiii." a voice said. Takami and Jr. stiffened.  
  
They herd it."Oh no..." Takeru groaned. They ran to the front room. Sure enough there was Jun."Hi Jun..." Takeru said.  
"Hey there." She said. Jr. hid behind Takami."What do you want Jun?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"I need you to take care of Mitikama." she said."No way am I taking care of Mist!" Davis said."Awww please? I need to  
go to Cali. to see Jim." she said. Takeru looked at Davis."She likes Jim." He told him.  
  
"Plleeaassee watch her just for the week?" Jun bugged."Fine. Whatever." Davis said. "Thanks your the best!" Jun  
hugged Davis gave him Mitikama's bag and ran out the door."Uncle Daisuke!" Mitikama yelled.  
  
"What ever. Come on Mist i'll show you where everyone's sleeping." He threw Mist's bag in the room with the rest of   
them. Everyone stared at her."Hi." She said. "Oh no not Mist." Kent said.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. Her mom had to leave and we have to watch her." Takeru told them. Takami walked in the room   
with Jr." Hey Takami." She smiled at him."Umm hi..." Mist smiled and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed." Get off me! I'm taken!" he said and ran over to Kara."Yea me too!" Jr. said and   
hid behind Kat."Hey wait a..." Kat said."Shhhh." Jr wispered to her."I don't want Mist near me."  
  
Kat giggled but nodded.Mist sighed. Takeru and Daisuke smiled at them."Hey Dai-chan....where do I sleep?" Tk asked.  
"Huh? Oh....you can share my room I geuss." Davis said not noticing Tk called him Dai-chan.  
  
"Ok i'll get my things and set them in there." Takeru said and walked off. Daisuke stood there and watched the kids.  
'There so much like us..' he thought.All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around Daisuke's waist.  
  
"I missed you so much." Takeru's voiced wispered into his ear. Davis's jumped slightly."Takeru..." he wispered softly.  
Tk released him and walking into the room to play with the kids.Davis stood there dazed. Did Tk just announce that he still loved   
me? Davis shook his head.  
  
Takeru smiled.'What I said will plague him for a while..' he thought, grabing the basket ball and scored two points.All   
of a sudden 13 digimon heads' popped out of the kid's bags."What?!?! No way! send them to the digital world!" Davis yelled.  
  
Takeru picked up Silver Terriermon,"But he's so cute! You can't send them there to be all alone." He pouted."Well   
maybe for a while...."Davis said. "Mine!" Kara said, trying to reach her Terriermon. Tk gave her Terriermon and watched her go  
over to Takami.  
  
"T.AAAAAAAAA." Davis teased."Dang it stop that." Takeru demanded, standing up. Daisuke sneered at Tk and walked into the room, turned on the radio, and picked up Sarah, dancing around the room. Tk picked up Kara, and danced also.Kara laughed.  
  
"How now my darling?" Tk joked, dipping her down."Can I have a cookie?" She asked. Tk laughed. "Sure lets go."Davis  
followed Tk out of the room, picking up the bag's full of whatever they needed."Ok sit down you little demons."They sat down,   
while Davis read who got what and everything."Ok I think I have it...."   
  
Ok that's all I'll tell you for now ^-^ i'm mean i know o.o just review though and i'll write chap. three thanks!!!   
digital author 


	3. Will night ever come!?

Ok here is chap. three is anyone actually reads this...I like it though and some people like it so i'll write it for those seldom fans i have ^-^;; oh well dun care i just write because i like to and if you don't like it i don't care. I write for me.  
  
notes:  
~ ~ flash back thing   
  
Takeru: Gah not again...  
Yolen: Yea. you gotta do this story.  
Daisuke:...why couldn't you just been nice locked us in a room together and let us fall in love that way?  
Yolen: it isn't a sure fact yet weather or not you two will get back...  
  
  
"Ok I think I have it..." Daisuke looked up from his food preperations. Takeru grabbed a cookie and handed it to Kara.  
  
"Honestly Davis, it isn't that hard to give a child a cookie." Kara happily took the cookie and broke it, giving half to her digimon and keeping the other half. Takami came and sat next to Kara.  
  
"Can I have some?" He questioned her. She nodded and gave him half of what she had.Takeru gave his son a smile and dragged Davis out of the room with him. Davis stared at Tk.  
  
"Why the hell did you drag me out of there?! I was trying to cook!" Daisuke exclaimed, his eyes holding signs of annoyance.  
  
"Yes, and my 10 year old son is trying to go out with Kara who is only a year younger then him." Takeru informed the brunette. Daisuke scoffed.  
  
"Phh. If she's 9 then how come she still rides in a backpack carrier?" He questioned Tk, an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Takeru sighed shaking his head, blond tendrils swaying slightly with the motion."Yolen married Tai Davis. That's one child, plus she has Kara and Trent to add to her problem. Kara's small enough to fit in a carrier, Kara doesn't mind she gets a free ride and Yolen can watch her husband and her son."   
  
Davis sighed and sat down on the back of the couch, sliding down into the seat so that his legs dangled off the back of the chair. Takeru came and looked down at him, standing right behind the couch in between Davis's legs. Chocolate optics were closed slowly as memories fled to the soccer stars mind...  
  
~ "Takeru! You promised we'd get something to eat!" Davis whined as he was led by the blond male, having been blind folded by his companion.  
  
"Just a minute Dai-Chan!" responded the excited voice of the Takaishi. Suddenly they stopped, and everything around them was silent. Takeru even released Davis from his warm embrace, the brunette felt very alone...  
  
"Takeru?" He called out softly,"Takeru this isn't funny...where are you?" Davis stood in place afraid to move, but wondering where his Takeru had gone. Suddenly he felt the warm embrace again.  
  
"It's ok i'm back, I had to go get something.." Takeru stood directly in front of Davis, watching the blindfolded male with an amused look. Quickly he removed the blindfold, allowing the other form his vision back. All around Davis was nothing but stars and emptyness.  
  
"Surprise Dai-Chan.." the blue eyed teen wispered, holding a box in his hand.   
  
Davis stared, awestuck at his boyfriend."Takeru..." The blond smiled, and held the box out to the other. He accepted it and opened the box. Inside was a simple chain with metal band on it  
  
."I was told..in America, they wear a ring around their neck with the name of their lover on the ring.." Takeru reached towards the band and held it up showing that Takeru had been engraved into the band. Takeru reached into his shirt and held up a similar one with the name Daisuke engraved into the ring.  
  
"I..I love it...and i'll wear it forever.." Davis promised his boyfriend. Takeru nodded."As will I.." ~  
  
Suddenly Davis became aware of his surrounding and looked up to see the pale complextion of Takeru an eyebrow raised."Davis are you allahh!" Suddenly Takeru tumbled foreward landing directly on Davis, his lips mere centimeters from Davis's. Behind them a giggle was heard.  
  
Davis's eyes opened wide in surpise. He could feel Tk's hot breath on his flesh, see oceans in his eyes, feel Tk's heartbeat as he layed perfectly still on top of him. Suddenly Takeru broke the silence, his gaze still on Davis.  
  
"Sarah...your gonna get it..." Davis blinked and Tk was gone, chasing after the orange haired little girl. The chocolate eyes followed after the blond, holding a fire that had gone out so many years ago. How much he wanted to feel Takeru against him. The pale flesh against his tanned, lips against heated lips, touches filled with passion, that hungry need they used to feel around each other. He wanted it all, and he wanted it right now.  
  
"Mr. Motomiya are you ok?" He heard from the soft voice of Kat. He nodded and picked her up."Let's go see what trouble your sisters in, hmm?" He questioned, She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her little fingers cam in contact with a chain and pulled it up out of his shirt.  
  
"What's this?" she questioned, playing with the silver chain, it's charm a metal band instead of a cross or heart.. Davis smiled and pulled it out of her grasp.  
  
"That is the gift my first true love gave me...and I promised i'd always wear it..even if we aren't together anymore." He informed her, tossling Kat's dark brown tresses. She blew her wistle down the hallway at her sister who was beind held upside down by Tk . Obviously she was just like Kari.  
  
Tk smiled at Kat and wistled a cat call back. She attempted to return it with her wistle. For blowing with a wistle she did pretty good. Tk laughed and walked over to her, and touched her nose with his finger before pressing his own nose against hers making silly sounds. Davis stared at the blond a small smile on his face, dark optics staring longingly at his once ex-boyfriend.....  
  
Davis: Wth? How come I have to be in love with Tk agian?  
Yolen: because it works better this way...  
Davis: how?  
Yolen Shut up..neways Ya know the drill i need reviews that is why it took so long for this one! Review people review! Also, I felt the thing with the ring would add a little touch of romance in there ^-^;; I can't help it..it was fluff! 


	4. What to do when your gaurdians are hidin...

Ok this chapter was written in order to occupy me while i waited for my mom to buy a new phone cord to fix my connection. I hope she doesn't take forever..  
  
Davis: I hate you Taiko!  
  
Taiko: ::sighs:: Get over it!  
  
Takeru: At least I'm not longing for Davis...  
  
Taiko: um..yea..  
  
Takeru: what do you mean by that!?  
  
Taiko: I don't own digimon, just this story plot, Yolen and my Dr. Pepper baby bottle! :: runs off::  
  
Takeru:...this can't be good...  
  
"Secrets revealed."  
  
By: Taiko Kamiya  
  
Daisuke slowly walked down his hallway, unaware of everything that was happening around him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now, and the future seemed a bit disasterous. He shook his head slightly, before flopping down into a seat in the room where the kids were staying.  
  
Junior watched his father with a look of depression. He knew what was going on in his mind, and yet he didn't know what to do. Kat came up to Junior and looked to where he was staring."What's so interesting Junior?" She questioned, the eyes she inherited from her mother, shining with the same innocene.  
  
Junior looked to Kat and shook his head. How could he explain to her that his father was longing something perhaps never to be? It just didn't seem possible.  
  
At that moment, a crash was heard. Daisuke looked up to find Kara had attempted to pounce Kent, but ended up over him and into a plant. Kara sat slightly daze and Kent stared, his little hand covering his mouth to keep from laughing. Daisuke sighed.  
  
'This weekend isn't going to be good...I'm feeling for Takeru what I used to...but shouldn't feel anymore...that longing I had hid away..' He thought to himself.   
  
Takeru walked over to Kara and Kent to help clean up what had happened. However, his mind wasn't exactly on the kids. He realized what he was doing to Daisuke, but couldn't help it. The urge to do what he did overwhelmed him constantly...if only he could find a way to explain it all away. He shook his head and looked to Kara.  
  
"Don't do that again, ok? You know Kent has learned exactly when to duck your pounces. Everytime you get hurt or break something. Why can't you understand this?" He qeustioned, staring at her with ocean blue eyes. She shrugged and smiled, knowing she'd get away with it. That smile always did the trick. The one she'd learned from her dad to get out of trouble.  
  
Takeru sighed and smiled slightly."You don't fool me Katalina. I know that Kamiya smile anywhere." She stared slightly wide~eyed at his claim. Then slowly gave a weak, 'I thought it would work!' smile. Kent laughed.  
  
Across the room, Daisuke sat watching Takeru. Watching caused him to remember the feel of Takeru skin against his, caused him to long for the kisses he once could claim, and caused him to wish they'd never ended to begin with. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he let Takeru get away?  
  
Takami sat beside Trent, watching the three scenes in front of them."You realize what's going on don't you?" Takami asked the Kamiya partner. He nodded, a look of sadness on his face."How can we help the two of them realize what they let go?" He qeustioned, turning to look at Takami, the blue eyes he inherited from his mother shining with need to help.   
  
Takami smiled."They won't like it but I think I can make it happen. Of course we'll need everyone's help. Except maybe Junior's cousin. She does have a big mouth, but I think we can distract her enough to pull the plan off without her knowing. What do you say?"   
  
Blue eyes flared with trickery, a tradtional Ichikawa smile pasted upon his lips. Takami smirked."I know that smile from anywere...Here's the plan..." He said, then started to wisper into Trent's ear. Trent listened, nodding occasionally to agree.  
  
^^ Here's the next chapter and to Jess(superj87_q@yahoo.com) Thanks for your review! It got me motivated to write more on this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come. 


End file.
